


Breathe in the smoke - it's your body

by MorningGlory21



Series: Dream SMP Poetry [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Language, Angst, Gen, Heavy Language, If you know the song you'll understand my tags, More so in the sense of... self hatred?, No Children By The Mountain Goats, Poetry, got inspired by a tweet on twitter iirc for this one!, poem, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: I hope that our few remaining friendsGive up on trying to save usI hope we come out with a fail-safe plotTo piss off the dumb few that forgave usI hope the fences we mendedFall down beneath their own weightAnd I hope we hang on past the last exitI hope it's already too late
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020468
Kudos: 11





	Breathe in the smoke - it's your body

I hope they'll forget us.

I wish they won't say our names. 

I want them never to sing our songs. 

I hope they'll never love us again. 

Because I can't see you as a friend, 

I hope they'll spit on our graves. 

We were poor men - material, otherwise -

We were bereft of heart, soul, other things, 

We were meant to burn out, drought, choke.

Two men without a single song left, 

Two minutes to the final countdown. 

I want it all to explode at dawn, 

And I want it all to rot at noon,

And, maybe, I want it all to be gone by dusk. 

We weren't friends in this life,

And I hope I can kill you in the next, 

We weren't anything special beforehand. 

I want it to burn, 

You wanted it to mold from the inside, 

But at least you wanted life to control. 


End file.
